Some of the most prevalent complications of catheter angiography are secondary to thrombosis and thromboemboli related to the procedure. Several studies have implicated platelet aggregation as the first stage of catheter related arterial thrombi. This work is aimed at modification and possible prevention of catheter thrombi with platelet anti-aggregants, such as aspirin and persantine.